Shepard High
by The Gaming Knight
Summary: Lucina and the other 2nd generation Shepard are high school students in this Modern AU. they have troubles that normal teens have, and some even more. Lucina's biggest problem is her childhood friend Inigo, who she never thought would be the guy he's become. Inigo's problem is how much he and his best friend and the girl he loves, Lucina, have drifted apart. There's more.
1. the President and the Player

**Lucina**

(These are my ships, not necessarily canon)

I have a legacy to live up to. My father, Chrom Exalt, is the CEO of Ylisse Industries. My brother Maxwell (male Morgen) has already expressed a lack of interest in big business; he'd rather go into the military, so it's up to me to take the mantle from my father when the time comes. It's thanks to this that I didn't have time to make friends. But something changed that day. That day, I saw my friend Inigo as more than just a potential player, more than just a friend. I don't know what I saw.

I hate Mondays. My mom, Regina Exalt (female Robin) is an early riser, so waking up on a Monday is like being hit by a truck, I just want to lie there until I feel better. But nope, I've gotta get to my shower and get ready. If there's one thing I will always hate about boys, it's their "Showered and ready in ten minutes flat" routine. I mean I need to do my hair, make-up, and clothes while Maxwell just does clothes. By the time I'm finished getting ready for school, I don't have time for breakfast (Though my mom does give me a couple granola bars each morning to compensate).

This particular Monday was different for some reason. I was up before my mom, done before my brother, and able to eat a beagle with cream cheese by the time we left. Maxwell was creeped out, but mom seemed to be a little happy that I finally got myself out of bed on time.

When we got to school, I ran into my friend Severa, the most popular girl in school. I'm not sure why she's so popular though, she's… brutally honest, and she agrees with me. Probably the guys who gave her that title were just thinking with their wang. Her hair reaches down both her sides to her hips in a Brilliant red (not ginger, actually red), and her figure is nothing that a guy could find easy to look away from, something I would easily find envy in.

"Hey Severa," I said. She looked at me and gave me a sly smile.

"Hey Lucy," she said. "You are gonna be pissed."

"Why do you say that?"

"You said you were friends with Inigo right?" after confirmation she continued. "He asked for a date with me." I don't know why but I snapped and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You said no, RIGHT!?" she pushed my hands off her shoulders.

"Yes, I said no," she assured "But I made a counter offer."

"What did you offer him!?"

"Help with social anxiety," SOCIAL ANXIETY!? Inigo gets more girls in a week than I get A's in my classes, and I'm Student Body President! Before I could ask further the warning bell rang and we had to get to class.

 **Inigo**

People think I'm a player. I'm not too sure what's worse, the Player label or the Gloom label, either one would be pretty accurate. I inherit social anxiety from my mom, but she's the one who said that "if you wanna talk to people, why not start with the ladies?" On her part that might've been considered a mistake.

I was bullied when I was little, wouldn't be surprised if people still make fun of me behind my back, but it was Lucina who stood up for me. She was the first girl I ever talked to, the first friend I ever made. I would've asked her out, if I wasn't so afraid of her father. In fact most of these dates, they're a substitution for her. So I finally swallowed my self-pity and asked Lucina's friend Severa for help.

"Social Anxiety? You?" she said.

"My mother suggested the 'talking to girls' thing to help. The only reason you could call me a player is… Chrom Exalt."

"What does he have to do with it?"

"I'm afraid of him and because of that…"

"Wait… you and- oh my… I'd say you don't stand a chance."

"Why?" I was confused.

"People around here…" She gestured for me to lean in closer. "They think you can make it to home plate in ten seconds flat… every single time."

Well, that was horrifying! I've never been with a girl I would do that with that quickly. I never even tried to go there! Geez, I've been ruining those poor girls' reputations for the sake of my own… I seriously need to re-evaluate my life. I pushed my head against the wall in a gloom. I felt Severa poke around my pockets, pull something, and put it back in.

"We'll talk about this," she said before leaving. That was last Friday, now I'm ready to bash my head against the window of the bus hard enough to break it. Severa called on the way, saying that she had an idea about how to help with my… anxiety, but she said nothing about the actual plan.


	2. The Dreamer and the Loner

Gerome

You could say she's kinda cute. The Photo girl in my biology class. She goes on and on about how she wants to one day study all life on the planet. That's her dream… what've I got? My cat, Minerva is the only thing I look forward to each day, my own mother and father don't see how lonely I am… so what do I want other than a freind? Maybe just to be alone. That's how it's always been, no one would come to me, so I just left everyone alone. Including her. No one bothered me, no one could find it in themselves to come near me. That's okay by me. But she's… different. Maybe if I talked to her, it'd be different? This weak heart of mine probably couldn't take it though.

Nah

He was looking at me again today. The silver eyed boy no one ever talks to. Why is he so lonely? Why do I feel so alone when I think about him? Maybe I could talk to him? In a way I've been watching him too. He's been the only member of the art club all year that actually caught anyone's attention in their magazine. I'd pick one up every week and look specifically for his gothic work.

That does it! I'm joining the club! I might not be the most artistic with a pencil, but I can always take photos! And this way, I'll be a little closer to him.


End file.
